Waltz
by Shou Rei
Summary: To find and discover, to punish and end, to create a new world and rule. One step at a time another waltz begins, playing a tune that signifies the repetition of things...Anyway, I suck at summaries...so please read and review! Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This is my first Death Note fic. I hope you all enjoy this. I promise to make some of the original cast appear.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, don't own Death Note nor the actual notebook itself; just borrowing them for a while.

**+Waltz+**

Prologue

_Small glistening gems fell down from the sky as it began to cover the vast land in a blanket or pure white snow. I curiously looked at them as they poured down from the heavens, the beautiful snowflakes brushing against my winter coat as it continued its current task at hand. I put my hand out slightly, palms wide open and allowed the pretty white gems to land on it. It was cold and soon melted and turns to liquid. I began to wonder how something that looked so beautiful quickly turns into something else. And I began to wonder if people were just like snow…are they just beautiful from afar… from the outside…but when in close contact quickly shift into something else…just like snow…?_

"Kumi! Where did you run off too again? Kumi!?"

_From the distance, I could hear my father calling out my name. His voice seemed to echo and come out from nowhere. I turned my head to the sides and then to the front. He wasn't there. Soon enough my vision had drifted to the rear where I saw him crouched. His hands were placed on both knee caps while panting heavily. From where I was, seeing him like that fished out a small and cheery smile from me. He would then turn his gaze towards me, regain his composure and stand upright before scratching the back of his neck in that silly manner he usually showcased._

"Didn't I tell you not to go off wandering on your own?"

_He asked as he approached me. A light ruffling of the hair before a light pat was given to me. I never really liked this since it makes me feel like I'm still a little child. Although I'm only seven years old, I wanted to act mature enough for my father since I'm the only family he has left. Mother died giving birth to me and daddy was the only one left to take care of me. And that's why this time since I know how to read and write, I wanted to be useful to him in order for him to not worry so much. _

"Sorry daddy, I couldn't help it. The snow is so pretty and the cemetery is wide…I felt like venturing…what are we doing here in the cemetery anyway daddy?"

_Before all the questions, I apologized. I had the feeling he was worried. I somehow felt bad that he was always such a worry-wart because of me. Not a second to spare, I looked up at him in hopes for an answer. He seemed in thought for a while before bending down on one knee and again ruffled my hair, a gentle smile painted on his calm face._

"Well princess…we're here to visit a few friends?"

"Friends in a cemetery?"

"That's right."

_I looked around for other people. It wasn't exactly November yet so no one was at the cemetery except for us. I tilted my head to the sides, blinking slightly and wondered what friends he was talking about and then it hit me._

'_Oh I see…his dead friends…Daddy does come here often to visit their graves. It's the first time he brought me here though…to be with his…friends.'_

_That must have been it. Although…father always brought me to the cemetery when visiting mother's grave, this was the first time he went here to visit his friends with me accompanying him. Soon enough, I felt cold hands grasping mine, looking up I saw my father smiling at me, the words, "Shall we go?" being mouthed off as I nodded in response to his invitation. Silently we walked along the snow covered path as we went deeper into the cemetery. After a few minutes of walking, I was put to a stop when father halted as well. He stood in front of four graves of which bared the names of people he usually talked about. He knelt down for a while and removed the snow from atop the tombstone before placing the bouquets of flowers as an offering for their peaceful life in heaven._

"Yagami..Soichiro…Ukita..Hirokazu…L. Lawliet… Quillsh Wammy…"

_I managed to read the names of the four deceased who my father was praying for. His eyes were closed as I looked at him from where I stood. He was in full concentration. I shook my head slightly; he really was a nice guy. It was then, when I moved further to the side, I spotted the gravestone that was covered with snow. It was the only one at that side. Isolated and away from the others I found it rather sad. A bit disheartened for that person's grave being alone like that, I trotted over to it and knelt down. From the looks of it, no one had visited that grave for a couple of years. It was really sad, the grass was so high and the moss clung at the sides, and the base of the stone was also crumbed as if an ancient thing about to be destroyed by the slightest touch. Bending down on both knees, I gently brushed the snow from the tombstone, and after I did the name Yagami Light could be read from it. _

'_Yagami…Light? I wonder if he is related to that Soichiro guy father is praying for…and if so, why is this grave not with them…why is it separated like this…?'_

_The thought crossed my mind of course. Nonetheless I kept my position and prayed. Since no one seemed to have visited that particular grave in what seemed like a couple of years, I'm sure he needed someone to pray for him in the very least. Once I was done with my prayer, I reached for my pocket and took out a chocolate bar and offered it since I had no flowers with me, and in addition I unclasped the thin metal chain around my neck and placed it on the chocolate bar. The chain had a small silver circular pendant attached to it which gleamed softly. I smiled and hoped that he would be happy at least that someone had prayed for him._

"Kumi! Didn't I tell you to—"

_I looked up at my father. His facial features were strangely dark and he wasn't able to finish his statement. He grabbed me gently by the arm which signified that he wanted to go already. I was a bit confused. _

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

_I asked. No answer. The walk was silent and every minute passing seemed to be equivalent to an hour. Once we reached the car, father allowed me to go in first before he himself boarded the vehicle. Turning the key, the engine roared and in no time the car was making its way through the snow and back home. I peered out the window and back at the cemetery gates, further and further away we went…and I kept on wondering…_

…

…

…

_Who was Yagami Light?_

_**My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a small voice. Sweet like chimes. Probably it belonged to a child. How long have I been asleep? How long was it since I've heard someone else's voice, a human voice at the very least? Using my arms, I pushed myself up from the ground and sat up, a hand passing through my hair, pushing it back while shaking my head slightly. The place I was in rot with the stink of flesh and decay; on the other hand dead bodies that were piled up, stacked up, scattered around was the ground I walked on. Traversing towards an ancient tree, I reached for a green fruit, to humans it would look like a bell pepper, but to us it's an apple. Bringing it to my already parted lips, I bit the fruit and instantly spat it out and rubbed my hand against my violated mouth and taste buds. **_

"This thing definitely tastes nothing like apple… "

_**I mused aloud as I threw the damn thing to the ground. Again I heard something. It was the same sweet voice from before. My feet suddenly start moving on its own, taking me to the exit which connected this realm from the human world. All other eyes fell on me as if I was doing something inevitable. **_

"Hey Kira, where ya going?"

"To the human world…someone was calling to me…"

_**With that response, I entered the light and was automatically sent to the place where I heard the small voice. There was no one there now, but footprints were left on the snow which indicated that the visitor was indeed young and still small. My eyes averted from the footprints only to be caught by what laid on the ground. I leaned down and picked it up. A red wrapper containing silver foil inside, the smell it produced was sweet, something I hadn't smelled in ages. Hastily opening all the unnecessary wrappings, I found out that it was chocolate. Pressing the dark bar against my lips, I bit onto it. The flavor, the sweet and intoxicating taste of it was to die for, and yet I never remembered myself being addicted to sweets before. And then as I kept on eating what I had found, something shone from the ground. Picking it up, I held it by its chain and eyed the pendant that dangled from it. It was simple but very nice to look at nonetheless. Letting the chocolate bar dangle from my mouth, I clasped the thin chain around my neck and wore it proudly. For the second time, my eyes were caught by the footprints. It was only then that I noticed that there were two sets of them and not one-- a small one and a large one. And since I was curious as to whom it was that I owe this treat too, I followed the trail. **_

_**The walk was not long, practically flying this time rather than walking anyway. The footprint trail stopped and was then replaced by that of car tracks. Of course I followed the tracks…I still have a lot of time. It didn't take that much time for me to find the car as it pulled over to an average sized house. The engine stopped it annoying roar as they enter the small garage. Instinctively I landed just beside the opened gate and leaned on the metal bars for support, arms crossed and a blank look plastered on my face, or at least half of what could be seen thanks to this stupid virulent skull like mask that covered my eyes, thus obscuring my sight at times. My eyes widened when I saw the man emerge from the car. All sorts of negative emotion filled me as I clenched my fist. When I was so close at winning against Near, he was the one who brought me to ruins and caused me so much pain.**_

_**Matsuda…Touta…**_

_**Then, when his face came into full view, I grasped the notebook at my side and flipped open its pages. Getting a hold of my pen, I placed the tip of it on the paper and began to scribble his name down. **_

"Daddy, wait for me!"

_**My eyes widened and my hand stopped even before I could finish writing the first Kanji of his name. That voice, that sweet chiming voice belonged to the young girl that had emerged out of the car. Her shoulder length raven colored hair whisked as the wined casually blew by. Round onyx eyes looked extremely happy as she latched onto Matsuda. **_

"Daddy has to go inside and take a bath princess. Why don't you play for a while?"

"But I have to do my chores!"

"Chores later, fun now. Now go and play for a while, understand?"

"Yes sir, daddy sir!"

_**I couldn't help but smile a bit as the child gave her undeserving father a salute. She watched her father walk inside the house before taking a sit at the steps of the stairs. It seemed like playing wasn't on her mind. Hearing her sigh, I thought that she might have been bored…bored as well…bored like me. An idea then occurred, Matsuda can die later as this was more interesting. It was worth a shot, maybe a possible revenge against her father. I had nothing to loose. I can't die anyway, right? I looked at the note book one last time before I tossed it in the air. Intently, I watched as the thin black book fell inches away from her feet. Her movements were dainty as she picked up my notebook. Stepping forward and walking towards her, it pleasured me to see the look on her innocent little face.**_

_I felt my heart skipped a beat. The moment I picked up this mysterious book this scary looking stranger emerges out of nowhere. He was tall…I was puny compared to him or it…his face was covered by some kind of mask which looked like it was directly attached onto his face…well half of it at least as it covered only his eyes. His hair danced along as the wind blew constantly, and his black clothing was ruffled by the wind as well. He was smiling a devious smile which scared me a lot along with his red eyes that could be clearly seen from behind the skull like mask that he had. He was moving closer to me…threateningly close. It made me want to scream, but I was afraid my father would get hurt if I called him out for help. So instead, I took hold of the notebook and held it protectively as I stood up and looked at the scary man in front of me, mustering any bravery that was in me as I controlled the shaking of my knees._

"Who are you and what do you want mister!?"

_I asked while backing away from the stranger slowly. He then stopped when he was at the first step of the stairs. I was a bit shocked when he extended his arms and smiled in a different way, a less scary smile. _

"Thank you very much for finding my note book."

_He stated in a rather…charming way? I only nodded in response as my back collided gently with the door. No more space to back away, I hope he really isn't bad and try to do anything stupid…my daddy is a cop after all. _

"If this is what you're looking for, then here, you can have it back. But…what's your name mister?"

"My name is Kira…a Shinigami, and that notebook…that Death Note belongs to you now. But only to you…never show it to anyone else. It will be a secret between you and me."

_He said bending down on one knee to level with me I guess. And then something caught my eye. A silver circular pendant, the very same one I left at the tombstone I found earlier._

"Oh by the way…this is a very nice gift. I guess I have to thank you for it."

_At that moment, my eyes widened and the realization hit me. This person who claims he is a Shinigami…or whatever it is was actually…_

'_Yagami…Light…?'_

_**Exactly…**_

_**I could hear her thoughts exactly, her assumption was correct, and for a child she was actually quite sharp. I only nodded as to answer her minds' inquisition. I faked another one of those smiles as to not frighten the child. If things go as planned, everything will go smoothly and I can have my revenge. Another play has come into play…soon…very soon…the world I dreamed of will be created…at the hands of another Kira…**_

A/N: Well that was for the prologue! Hope you enjoy! R&R please


	2. Reminice

**Author's Note: **This is the second chapter of **Waltz**. Hope you enjoy! R&R minna-san!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, don't own Death Note nor the actual notebook itself; just borrowing them for a while.

Chapter 1

"Amashiro Shitori, 35 years old, charged with massive rape cases, physical assaults as well as bank robbing was apprehended yesterday by the Japanese police force at around 3:00 PM in the afternoon. Soon after the capture, the man began to act strangely and about 3:15 PM of the same day, died of cardiac arrest…"

"Reading the paper?"

_I couldn't help but turn my head to the one who spoke. A voice that had been with me for such a long time that I didn't mind not having so much friends nor going outside the house to spend time with. I blinked a few times at him while absentmindedly started folding the news paper neatly before placing it back on the table. _

_I could feel warm breath grazing my skin which made me feel a bit uneasy due to the proximity as well as the feeling of being so closely watched. I blinked a few more times before poking his forehead in order to get him to back off. Usually this worked as a sign to show him that the space was being violated._

"Kira, what have I told you about being so close?"

_I asked. Seemingly the only thing he did was back away and offered one of those sly grins. I on the other hand shook my head slightly before placing my elbow on the table and placing my chin on my palm for support while keeping my gaze on the Shinigami. _

"It must have drifted my mind…again. Either way, it seems like you've been successful again. Anyway, seems like Hanta is doing a good job…"

_He stated as he took his place beside me, peering over at the news paper with a slightly amused expression. The grin on his face grew wider and became more devious than it already was. Sometimes he looked so scary and yet putting up with him was the only thing I could do. Death gods…they were just an interesting bunch to say the least._

"I should be proud…ten long years of good hard work Hanta…soon, we'll be creating a world free from evil, and everyone in our world will be those who live good lives…no crimes and no more injustices. Wouldn't you like that, Kasumi?"

_I felt myself cringe at the mention of my name…my exact name. I was always so used to being called Kumi that I tried discarding my actual name once. As my brows twitched, I shot him a glare since he knew I disapproved of it, and yet he continues to do it. It was a warning of course. _

"Of course I'd like that…I feel like I'm helping out father with what I'm doing. And…Yagami Light! I told you its Kumi! Kumi!"

"Alright, alright…Ku..Kasumi. And I told you its Kira, Kir— hey, what's wrong, Kasumi?"

"Look Kira…it's snowing…"

_Looking out the window, I saw the falling snow. It felt so nostalgic. It's like I felt like being taken back ten years ago, when I first met Light. The old grave, the snow covered tombstone and then the notebook. I never imagined how that day could change my life forever. _

_Standing from where I was previously seated, I walked over to the window and watched as the snow continuously poured over the streets. Just like every year it remained beautiful and pure. It was such a nice sight to watch. I never really enjoyed the snow when I was young, but for some reason I just felt that everything was so different during that time, like I was going to like it the moment the first snowflake falls on the ground…and I did._

"Kasumi…do you remember when you first killed using the Death Note?"

_I heard him ask. I nodded as a response as I kept my eyes on the tiny glistening orbs that shimmered as the faint light shone upon them. _

_I was seven years old back then when I first received the Death Note…and it was also the age when I first killed a person using it. I could still remember the events vividly, from the moment I went inside the house with Light, up to the time we entered my room and turned on the TV._

"_Crime rates have gone up again…this means daddy will be working late more often…"_

The young girl sighed as she plopped onto her bed, the TV being turned off as she hated the news that it had just announced. Her father, Touta Matsuda, is a very important person to her. And since he was a part of the Police force, she couldn't help but worry about him every so often. She kept in mind that in her father's line of work, he could die at any minute due to apprehending criminals and the likes. The field work was very dangerous and that's what scares her the most. She for one didn't want to lose the only family she ever had, and if she could just will it, she'd ask her father to stop being a cop and choose some safer profession. Still, she knew how her father was such a dedicated man and she wouldn't want to take his happiness away by being selfish as to request him to quit his job.

"_Would you like to help you daddy then…in fighting crime?"_

The Shinigami who sat down beside her asked, a small grin could be seen on his face as he stared at the young girl intently, wondering if she would answer his inquisition or if she understood what he was implying.

"_Of course I would…but what can I do aside from doing the chores and go to school…? Nothing…"_

Dispirited, she averted her gaze form the ceiling and directed it at the death god who sat down beside her. Returning his gaze with a much softer gaze, she sighed. She was still wondering if he was the real deal or not. She had heard about death gods before and thought of it as just a myth, she never really expected one to show up and just started talking to her. It was just strange.

"_Of course you can do something. You have my notebook, why not use it?"_

"_The notebook?"_

"_Yes, the notebook, Death Note."_

Immediately, she sat up and looked at her side table where she had placed the notebook before turning on the TV. She gingerly crawled over to the side and reached for the aforementioned item. Inspecting it closely, she saw it as nothing but a mere notebook with the words "Death Note" printed on the cover. Upon opening it, she saw the black pages that had some the "How to Use" writing on it.

"_How to use, number one. The human…whose name is written…in…this note shall die."_

Looking back at Kira, she cocked a brow and pointed at the rules.

"_Not to be rude or anything mr. Shinigami sir…but, how will this thing help daddy?"_

"_Oh you don't know?"_

"_Would I even be asking if I did?"_

"_Watch it kid, I'm not that tolerant on little kids with sharp tongues. Anyway…turn on the TV."_

Kasumi grinned upon hearing the Shinigami's comment on her smart mouthing before turning on the television again. The news was still about a guy named Oshi Makide. He is a convict who had escaped prison and started killing people again. He was charged of murder and drug possession as well as drug abuse and being a pusher. She remembered her father being the one who caught him the first time the convict was put to prison, and now her father's hard work had just escaped and was holding prisoners inside a local bank, demanding for money and a get away car. They were flashing his face as the news went on in order to help the people recognize the criminal if he does get away from the cops.

Still with lofted brows, the girl looked at the Shinigami questioningly as if asking, 'so what?' The death god merely smirked as he pointed to the television screen. Following his fingers, she saw the convict's picture again.

"_Write his name down in the note."_

"_Then he dies?"_

"_Yes, he dies."_

"_That's nonsense…no one dies from a notebook."_

"_Just stop thinking and start writing."_

"_Alright…fine…"_

She agreed then. Reaching for her pen, she looked at the screen again and read the name of the convict. Slowly, she began writing the first kanji of the criminal's name. Soon enough she had finished writing. Upon finishing she placed the pen down beside her and then closed the note before looking at the screen. People were still in panic. Nothing was happening. She turned to Kira again and blinked. She new it was such a dumb idea to listen to something that other would consider as an imaginary creature. Even she didn't know what went inside her mind and followed what the Shinigami had said.

"_Just wait…impatient Kid…38…39…40."_

The grin on his face widened as the people inside the local bank started to run out like frightened mice. This had caught Kasumi's attention as well, perplexed as to why things suddenly got chaotic than it already is.

"People seem to be rushing out of the building—wait, what's this…? According to one of our crewmen that went inside with the police, Oshi Makide went into cardiac arrest and died. The police are now bringing out the body…"

She soon turned off the TV, her eyes wide as she stared down at the note that was in her hands. She couldn't believe it, the man who's name she wrote on the note was dead, he was really dead. She had caught a glimpse of Kira from the corner of her eyes, smirking widely before chuckling.

Noticing this, Kira also turned to look at her before his chucking became a loud laughing sound. His eyes that were visible behind the skull mask gleamed a deep red which frightened her to an extent.

"_I—it can't be…its…its just a coincidence that he…is… dead, right?"_

"_Of course not, the Death Note is a Shinigami's notebook. We have to write the name of humans in there to extend our lives. It was no coincidence that Oshi died."_

"_I…I killed…a person…"_

"_Yes…but don't think of it as something bad. Think of it as something good."_

"_How the in the world is killing something good!?"_

"_Punishing the evil people, punishing the unjust, think of yourself as someone who is working for justice…helping your father in trying to stop crime by killing the criminals. Make a world where everyone is at peace so that your father doesn't have to risk his life in trying to apprehend those criminals you hate so much."_

"_But…wouldn't I be like them too? A killer? No…worse…worse than they are…"_

"_No. You'll be a savior…a Goddess…that's right, the Goddess of a new world where only the good are allowed to live. In order to make things better, we have to make a sacrifice…besides, what right do they have to live when they made people suffer…made you suffer…?"_

_My mind drifted away from the memories I was having when I felt Kira near me again. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his face filled with blankness. No emotion was there as he stared across the streets and at the empty house across ours. Slowly, his body went through the walls and then I saw him drifting over to the old abandoned house. His figure went through the gates, his hands and fingers inspecting every piece of wood and other materials which the house was made up off. Curious, I turned my heel to leave the room, went down stairs and made y exit in order to follow him. Eagerly, as I came upon the old rusted gates, I tried opening them. No use. The rust was to thick that the gate wouldn't even budge. It was then that I saw the fence. It wasn't that high and not exactly that low, just perfect. Placing both hands on the fence, I gave a tight grip on it and made sure that when I hoisted myself up and inside I would make a clean landing. _

'_Ouch…"_

_I mentally whined as I rubbed my bottom as I stood up. Whilst walking, I dusted myself and went to the front door. A soft clicking sound from the inside was heard. Slowly taking hold of the knob, I turned it gently. With a swift precision, I pushed the door open and went inside. A cloud of dust was the thing that welcomed me, and as a greeting, I emitted short but continuous coughing sounds. When I got the chance, I covered my nose and mouth before I could cough any harder. When I started looking around, aside from the dust that was constantly floating around, different areas of the house were filled with cobwebs and the occasional spiders that hung about. As I continued to look around the place, Kira's form caught my attention as his figure disappeared up the stairs. Cautiously, I followed him up the flight of stairs and into a room which was at the other end of the hallway. Gingerly reaching for the knob, I turned the handle down and opened the door. Click. There was a soft and small clicking sound that made it known. Before entering, I looked at the floor and saw pencil lead and was broken into two. Kneeling down, I took it in my hand and inspected it further. Most likely I was lead from a technical pencil. Putting that aside, I entered the room slowly. There I saw Kira sitting on the edge of the dusty bed. The dust, just like before was still spread out into the room, hardly any light passed through the barred windows and no wind could be detected. Only fair heat could be felt inside the room despite the cold weather outside._

_As I watched him from where I stood, I could almost sense a feeling of sorrow from the death god, and for some reason, that had made me feel rather sad as well. For some reason it just did. Maybe all this time I spent with Kira, I have become rather empathetic that I could feel how he felt at the moment. Then again who knows? Maybe its just an effect of use being together for ten years and me considering him as a friend of sorts. It was possible…right?_

_Again, I resumed walking inside the room and then approached the bed. I looked around before taking a sit beside the Shinigami. He didn't even move nor bother to look at me. He seemed deep in thought. The silence was awkward and it felt rather eerie. It made me wonder…was this his house before he died?_

"This was a nice house…four people lived in it once…then it became three…and then two…until no one else lived here."

_From the corner of my eye, I glanced at him. He seemed so serious, less like how he appeared to me before. Actually this was the only time I saw him in such a state. He was talking about people that lived in the house. Who was he referring to; His family maybe?_

"Is this your house Light?"

"Was would be the correct term Kasumi."

"Oh I see…do you miss it?"

"Not really…just…remembering a few things. Nothing more."

_After his last statement, everything went silent. For some reason, I could help but think he was hiding something…like he was lying about not missing his home. There was something in the way he moved and acted that contradicted what he had said. For some reason I could just feel it. _

"Anyway… time to go home Kumi. You don't know when you're good old…_**FATHER **_will arrive."

_He said as he stood up and went through the walls again. Probably back to the house. Stretching for a bit, I then stood up and exited the room I was in whilst dusting myself. Going down the stairs, I made my way out of the old dusty house and went over the fence, a repetition of earlier…the loud thud and the mental whining had resumed as I landed on my bottom rather painfully. Crossing the streets, something caught my attention. The gate was opened and the garage door was left open as well._

'_O-oh…'_

_Mentally I mused as I quietly opened the door to the house. When I looked inside, I met the gaze of my half annoyed father. I entered the house sheepishly and twiddled my fingers together, interlocking them in a sheepish fashion as well._

"Hello daddy dearest."

"Don't you daddy dearest me young lady. Go to your room now and stay there."

"But…"

"No buts! I told you a thousand times to not leave the house while I'm away unless its school…and Sunday is not a school day. Now up to your room."

"But…but…"

"No buts!"

"Fine…"

"Good…I don't need you adding up to my prolems…this Hanta case is racking my brain…"

_Now that had caught my attention. My father was working on the Hanta case? Since when? Why was I not told of this? _

"The…Hanta…case?"

"Yes princess…the Hanta case…now go to your room."

"Yes daddy."

_With that I went to my room and shut the door tightly, locking it from the inside and making sure the keys were with me as well so that no one can enter without my permission. I sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. I couldn't help but feel myself grin as I saw what was on and what was happening again in the area. _

_45 criminals on death row and 45 criminal that weren't caught yet had all died of cardiac arrest._

"Look Kira…I did a good job, right?"

"A good job? Consider it great Kumi. Soon enough the world we dream off will become reality and you as goddess will reign supreme."

"I know."


	3. Shock

**Author's Note: **This is the third Chapter of Waltz. Hope you guys enjoy it! By the way, thank you to samiseriouslyam and Chu for the wonderful reviews! Almost forgot. A few indications for a few things. -**""""-**  this is for flashbacks. **l**-**""""-l ******end of flash back. Simple Italicized fonts are for thoughts, and Italicized bold is for Kira's/Light's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, don't own Death Note nor the actual notebook itself; just borrowing them for a while.

Chapter 3

"Princess, I'm off too work."

Slowly and carefully Matsuda opened the door to his daughter's room. Sticking his head in and checking if his princess was already awake. There was no answer, just a mild stirring from the person under the sheets. He would then smile when he saw a hand emerge from the blanket and started waving as if saying goodbye. Without another second to spare or a word to tell, Matsuda closed Kumi's door and quietly went down the stairs and grabbed his car keys before heading out. Walking to the garage, he opened his car's door and entered the red Lexus. Placing the keys into the whole, he turned it softly and then revved up the engine. Roaring slightly, he placed it on reverse and made the car back away from the garage, then after, he went into the direction of the road and drove to work.

A lot of things filled his mind as he drove to the building that they used 17 years ago in order to solve the Kira case. Everyday had been the same the moment Hanta came out. Knowing that the cause of these mysterious killings was the Death Note, they still couldn't figure out who possessed it and where it was located.

**-""""-**

"According to our recent findings, Hanta's killing patterns are drastically changing."

One of the investigation team's researcher reported as the meeting took place. The meeting consisted of a few people, who like in the Kira case, stayed and kept on risking their lives in order to capture this new threat who named himself Hanta. These people comprised of Touta Matsuda, the now leader of the investigation and chief of the Japanese police force. Backing him up were his old pals, Kanzo Mogi who was head of the research team, Shuichi Aizawa who was second in command, Hideki Ide who helps out Aizawa, and Sanami, the only female in the group as well as the one helping Mogi in completing research data for the Hanta case.

They have been meeting quite a lot these days due to the recent finding for the Hanta case. First, patters would suggest that he was only in high school since, just like how the Kira case first started, only killed during break times. The following day, one criminal will die after every two hours, the next, 12 to 20 convicts would die due to suicide, leaving behind suicide notes that implied that he was merely toying with the agents that were constantly working on the case. There were also times when the killings would actually stop for at least two weeks, and then start again, but this time doubling the number of convicts that hadn't been killed in the two week rest.

"Again? We've been working on this thing for 10 long years…Damn it, if this goes on, this wont be any different from the Kira case."

Aizawa retorted, his fist slammed against the table, shaking up the wooden furniture a bit, as well as making some of his coffee spill from his small cup. For a moment, things have been silent. Everyone was in thought. Even Matsuda had changed since then. Although he was outspoken before, he became less of it after the Kira case ended. Why he became lead of the investigations team this time was because of the dedication he showed last time. This thus far promoted him into higher ranks and even becoming chief, just like the Yagami senior.

"If that's what you say Aizawa…then could it mean that Hanta is…among one of us again…just like with the Kira case, Light being Kira?"

Matsuda asked as he placed his elbows on the table, his fingers interlocked together as he placed his chin on top of them, still deep in thought. The possibility was big. Although no signs of hacking had been detected from their computer database, the killer was still very well aware of who the convicts are. This kind of knowledge couldn't be based from mere television alone.

"That could very well be the case…then again…who would want to kill criminals off like that. Its like another Light is born. The killing pattern this Hanta is using is the same as with what Light used to throw us off."

Mogi stated while handing out files of the research development thus far. Comparing it from the Kira case, it was indeed similar, but who in the world would be so cruel as to kill of these people like this?

"Probably a person with the same belief as Kira…could he be aiming to become God like what Kira did before?"

Sanami asked as she looked at the documents that Mogi had passed out. True enough data shows that the patterns were almost the same, but there was a difference. Time and age bracket, as well as gender varied. This was one thing that had perplexed them all. Every week, things changed. It was just too creepy to even think about it.

"Its like there are a dozen Hanta's out there…"

Matsuda exclaimed, his thoughts wondering back to the probability of their family members to be a suspect.

"More like a dozen Death Note."

Ide stated as he placed the papers down. The investigation team looked at each other. Things seemed so hard from where they were standing. It made them feel like hell that they thought they needed someone like L or Light in order to solve the case. Discretely, this was what they all thought. In the end they wished that they really didn't have to ask for help. Then again, asking for their help again was out of the question, as long as they can do things on their own, they would not ask for help, after all they did have an agreement on this that only the successor of L and the investigation team knew and agreed on.

**l-""""-l**

Drifting away from his thoughts, Matsuda found himself parking at the underground basement of the building. Getting out of the car, he locked it up and walked towards the verification area in order to confirm his identity. Face scan, eye scan, as well as finger print scanning was done in order to verify if he really was Touta Matsuda. After a few seconds, there was a soft beeping sound and the lights on the door turned green.

"Matsuda Touta. Verified. You may enter."

The machine stated and automatically opened the doors. Upon entering, he left all his gadgets in the lockers made especially for them. This of course was a precaution just incase someone decides to bug their gadgets. During these times, spies and the like were pretty much abundant in the place. After the drop off of things, he proceeded inside the investigation area in order to rejoin his team for the day, or perhaps the following days. He sighed softy, if this continued he'd be a stranger to his own daughter, is what he thought.

"Hey everyone, any new progress?"

"Well as a matter of fact, there is. Hanta is a girl."

Matsuda's eyes widened as he saw the man standing in front of him. He paled instantly upon seeing the figure. It was like seeing a ghost in broad morning which made him fall back and stumble on his knees. Frantically he backed away while pointing at the guy in front of him.

On the other hand, the man in mention was merely standing there in front of him. His eyes a bit droopy from what seemed to be a lack of sleep and the bags underneath his eyes were deeply rounded. He brought up a hand to the back of his neck and scratched it slightly before stuffing back his hands inside his pockets. Watching the scampering man's movements, he rolled his eyes and tried bowing curtly, and failing which made him look like as if he just slouched even more.

"I'm L."

The foreign man spoke, which made Matsuda even whiter than he already was. There was just no way this could happen. After all, they saw L die while working on the Kira case.

"I—I've seen Death Gods before…but dead coming back to life…impossible."

"Of course its impossible Matsuda-san. That's not exactly the L that you're thinking off. They may look a bit similar, but I assure you they are different."

Turning his head to look back at the third person who had seemingly just entered the premises, his eyes went wide for a brief moment before regaining his calm. He stood up slowly and dusted himself, his eyes following the man that walked past him and went beside the one who claimed his name was L.

"Near…is that…you?"

Matsuda asked as he approached the two cautiously. Near nodded slightly while twirling a few strands of hair on his fingers, and to the side L merely scratched the back of his neck again while darting his gaze away from Matsuda.

"That's right, its been a while Matsuda-san. By the way, this is L. He is my son."

Near introduced while turning to nod at his son who, upon seeing the father's gesture, nod in return and turned his heel to go back to the computer where what seemed to be a couple dozen sweets were also placed.

_The similarity is uncanny…_

Matsuda thought as he looked at the person who calls himself L. His gaze went past Near as he continued to stare at the person. He would then look around and see his team nodding. This stated that they had been startled with this revelation as well. Then he was once again pulled from his thoughts when something occurred to him.

"Wait a second…Near, what are you doing here?"

"You obviously need help with this case. And unknown to you, we've been doing our own little research on the Hanta case."

"You've been doing what?"

"What's said is said, simple as that, and by the way…"

Near paused as he looked at Matsuda sharply, where as Matsuda did the same. HE felt something was wrong. Whatever Near was to say was already sending bad vibes along his system.

"You have a daughter right?"

L suddenly asked, as he turned from his computer and onto Matsuda.

"Um…yes…I have one, why?"

Matsuda confirmed. It was then that L pressed a button at the side of the monitor and then half of the screens that were inside the room displayed Matsuda's residence. His eyes widened to see this. Without his knowledge, his house had been bugged. Even the investigation team was startled about this.

The monitors displayed different parts of the house but most displayed his daughter's room where at the moment she seemed to be resting.

"The chances of your daughter being Hanta is 99 percent."

L stated with an utmost confidence as he looked at Matsuda's angry face. Near on the other hand was just silent as his son deduced the situation. It had been a week since they bugs were placed inside the house, and no one had detected this handy work.

Meanwhile, back in the Matsuda residence, Kumi's room, Kira went beside the resting girl and leaned down slightly, his lips inches from the girl's ear, a slight tap on her stomach just to get her attention.

"Don't make any sudden movements, or any reactions. Just act naturally and everything will be alright."

A slight nod was given to the speaker, a nod that was almost undetectable to be even considered as movement.

"Listen to me Kumi, the house if bugged with cameras and listening devices."

Acting naturally Kasumi merely closed her eyes and sighed. She narrowed her eyes slightly as to open them to look at the Shinigami a bit intently.

"So this was the reason you weren't talking to me for the past few days?"

She whispered, her words barely audible and her lips seemed as of they had not moved at all. Light only nodded and in response to her question.

"How long?"

"About a week now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was thinking of considering if I should be on your side or not, since originally I shouldn't be on your side or on the authorities' side."

"Jerk."

"Don't worry; I'm on your side…for now. This will be interesting."


	4. Encounter

**Author's Note:** This is Chapter four of waltz. Thank you so much for staying tune. R&R! Enjoy! Oh sorry for the mix up, label on the third chapter is Chapter 2, not 3. .;

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, don't own Death Note nor the actual notebook itself; just borrowing them for a while.

Chapter 3

In a matter of seconds, a loud thud was heard and a figure went flying across the room. Heavy panting could be heard along with the echoing footsteps inside the now silent building. Aggravation and anger was easily seen on the face of Matsuda Touta who had intentionally punched Near in the face, sending him a few feet away from him.

"You bastard! How dare you bug my house without my permission!?"

He yelled as he grabbed Near by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled him up drastically and shook him violently before sending another punch to his gut. It was then that his team held him back. If things went on further like this, the Hanta case wouldn't be solved at all.

Near who was knocked down on the floor, stood up and wiped the blood from his face. He shook his head a bit, trying to get the searing pain out of his system. His son, L, stood up and left his work space in order to approach Matsuda. Once a few inches away from the older man, he looked up at him with those darkly lit eyes of his before punching him in the stomach.

"Don't you ever hit my father again."

L warned him with narrowed eyes as if threatening the older that he'll kill him if he laid another hand on his father. Pain coursed through Matsuda's body as he fell on the ground while clutching onto himself, as if it would free him from pain. For a few seconds, L looked down at Matsuda, the words "Pathetic" being mouthed off as he went to his father's side.

"Are you alright?"

He asked crouching down beside him while pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. He would soon wipe the remaining blood that stained his father's face. Near gave him a slight smile before taking the cloth into his own hands in order to fully free himself from blood.

-…-

_The last time I saw…no, rather, heard father's voice was three days ago when he bid me good bye in order to go to work. Its been three long days of uneaten home cooked meals. Three long days of untouched made beds, and three long days of being alone in a house where I cant even talk to the only company I have. If father was just here…things would be much simpler…complications, complications…life had been complicated when I took the role of Hanta…_

-…-

"Nooooooooooooo! Leave me alone!"

She cried out as she ran as fast as she could. This was one of her daily routines, running away from the dreaded press day after day after they found out that she was the daughter of Amane Misa.

_Darn it! If I could just use my Death Note…_

She thought as she turned left. The media was relentless. It had been 17 years since Amane's death, and 7 years when they heard she was her daughter. By what damned force it went out to the press she had no idea. It was one thing her father kept away from other people as well. But since it had been found out, her daily life was a living hell.

After making one more turn, she bumped into something not entirely hard nor soft, this collision made them topple over together. The press for a moment stopped in their tracks when they saw this little accident.

"Ouch…"

She cried as she rubbed her forehead. The guy she bumped into rubbed the back of his head in order for the pain to subside even for just a bit. After a few seconds, the media huddled around the both of them again, but paid more attention to the girl rather than to the guy.

"Is it true that Miss Amane killed herself after the death of the ex Police Chief's son?"

"I said leave me alone! I don't know anything!"

She protested. But still they were relentless. Feeling a bit sorry for the girl's current predicament, he pulled her close in order to protect her from the evil media people.

"My girlfriend said she doesn't know anything. So beat it."

_G—Girlfriend!!!?_

He stated in a calm voice while ruffling his jet black hair. Still the media didn't back off and instead pressed on the issue even more. It was then that he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the people that were all trying to get a piece of her.

"Don't mind him guys! That thing is just a toy!"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Bullets ripped through the air and to the ground he pulled the trigger of the gun. His lazy eyes stared at the media crewmen who stood there in fear and disbelief of the boy actually having real fire arms with his possession.

"Unless you want this toy blowing holes in your body, be my guest at asking my girlfriend more questions."

The media men backed away and ran. It seems that a little persuasion was the only thing they needed in order to get them to do what he wanted. After the media people were gone, he sighed deeply and released his hold on the girl who was currently dumbstruck and blinking to herself rapidly. Snapping his fingers, he tried to get her attention. Evidently it worked.

"Um…thank you, for saving me."

She said a she bowed to him sheepishly. The guy soon stood on his feet and extended his hand out for her to reach. Gratefully taking it, she stood up with his help as he pulled her up back to his feet. The stranger then crouched a little and retrieved Kumi's bag on the floor while dusting it for her.

"Here."

"Thank you again…"

He only nodded as a reply and started walking away.

"Wait!"

She called out which got his attention. Turning back to her slightly, he lofted a brow and stared at her skeptically.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Its Lawliet."

He answered briskly and stated walking away. She watched him fading away from the distance, his raven colored hair moved as he moved. From beside her, a brooding shinigami looked as if he could murder the man. Feeling this, Kumi turned to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you now?"

She asked. There was no answer from Kira. Only a low growling, and malicious eyes burning holes into the man's back.

"L…"

He whispered dangerously, a Death Note clutched in his hands as if about to write the man's real name in its pages.

"Yagami Light. Don't you dare kill that person!"

Pulled out from his current state, he looked at the girl beside him and grunted. He then put his notebook away and shrugged. With one more glance, he followed Kumi back home.

_**The face maybe the same…but they are different…This could be a problem…I just feel it…**_

He thought as he continued to go along with the girl back to her home.

A/N: Sorry that one was extremely short. I'll try to write more next time…something more productive in the very least! Oh I might be slow on the updates for a while…you know…holidays…then there are school projects…Oiy I'll try to update as fast as I can! Ciao for now and thank you for leaving reviews…now…hope you leave reviews for this one as well!!! XDDDDDD


End file.
